


I Can Only See You

by briagate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, what is this even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briagate/pseuds/briagate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byun Baekhyun is been the best thing that ever happened to Park Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only See You

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain (!!): It's late and I listened to BTS - 잡아줘 Hold Me Tight
> 
> I'm sorry for any typos!

Byun Baekhyun was been the best thing that ever happened to Park Chanyeol. Always having been there for him, since the days in high school he became unsure about himself and needed someone to rely on.

  
Because in the unusually comforting environment of an empty cafeteria, Byun Baekhyun made his way through the empty chairs and sat down next to Park Chanyeol, head stuck deep in his book because he hadn't been sleeping well in the past few weeks.

  
There was something in his voice that a simple "Are you okay?" was all it took to make Chanyeol to look up – which no one before was able to achieve – and fall for the boy. His beautiful sparkling eyes were staring into his. The blond-pink hair seemed so fluffy. His smile was unbelievably calming. He seemed like heaven in what felt like hell.

  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm uhh.. fine.", his try to laugh turned out to be a painful sob. He sniffed and wiped away the tears from his lightly swollen eyes.

  
The boy in front of him looked concerned. Baekhyun started packing Chanyeol’s tuff together, not receiving any protest from him, even swung his bag over his shoulders. Chanyeol was still confused when Baekhyun simply grabbed his hand and pulled him out of his chair through the hallway.

And they went for a walk. As strange as that may sounded – and it really was – it didn’t feel strange, not for Chanyeol and neither for Baekhyun. Because everything seemed so light. Comforting. Familiar.

  
The rest of the evening was spent talking about whatever came into their mind, and both felt a connection between each other.

 

  
Byun Baekhyun began changing his whole world. Everything shone brighter, colours appeared to be where everywhere again. But everything didn’t matter and even now it doesn’t matter, because the thing that Chanyeol still focuses on the most is the boy in front of him right now. Always taking his hand and leading him through big crowds, through lots of noise. He had always led him. And even now, after two years of _friendship_ , his heart still beats like crazy when Baekhyun intertwines their fingers.

  
He stops walking and stares down to his hand, kind of pulling the other back a bit. Baekhyun turns around and looks at Chanyeol.

  
“Is everything okay?”, he smiles at Chanyeol. How could someone be so beautiful, he thinks.

  
“..you look beautiful.”, he says, not adverting his eyes from Baekhyun who turns his head away – is that a blush? –, obviously flustered about the sudden compliment.

  
“Thanks..”, he hears the smaller mumble sheepishly.

  
It’s the first of February, the air is cold as Baekhyun continues dragging Chanyeol after him through the dark streets of Seoul to their shared apartment. Chanyeol stops again and pulls Baekhyun’s hand to his side.

  
“Chanye-“

 

  
Chanyeol’s cold nose digs into Baekhyun’s warm and pink cheeks as he aligns their lips. Even though the smaller boy tenses at the sudden action, Chanyeol doesn’t sense any opposition. He carefully moves his mouth against Baekhyun’s, slowly opening it and tilting his head to get even closer to the boy in front of him.

  
A warm breath escapes Baekhyun’s mouth as Chanyeol pulls him even closer, hands now crossed behind the smaller males back. Relaxing a bit, Baekhyun mirrors the action, tugging his hands into Chanyeol’s open jacket and letting them rest on his waist.

  
Chanyeol pulls away his head away a bit, still holding Baekhyun close though. The butterflies in his stomach had been painful during the last two years.

  
“Uhm..I-”, he says insecurely before-

  
“Yeah.. me too..” The shy giggles melt his heart once again. Baekhyun rests his forehead on Chanyeol’s fluffy scarf, fumbling with his hoodie.

  
They still stand there a bit before Baekhyun looks up and smiles. He intertwines their hands once again and pecks Chanyeol’s lips before silently walking beside him for the very first time.

**Author's Note:**

> I still hope you enjoyed reading my trash :) thank you!! ^-^  
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated!!


End file.
